Along with the advancement in technology, various micromachinings and processing techniques progress rapidly, and all kinds of high-tech devices develop with a trend toward precisezation and minimization. These micro-devices have extensive applications in military, industry, medical treatment, electro-optical communication, biotechnology, and daily life, for instance, cell phone, inkjet apparatus of a printer, biological chip, various optical communication devices. Because of human beings' desire for the minimization of materials, the scale used has migrated from micrometer to nanometer. However, the nanometer technology is not only to reduce the size of objects and to make tiny components, but also to study new characteristics and phenomenons while the size of objects is smaller than 100 nanometer,
Thin films are applied in an extensive range including different fields, such as sensor, semiconductor, tribology, etc. Due to the rapid development of nanometer technology, the use of nanometer thin films increases day by day. When materials are minimized to nanometer scale, which is between the molecular scale and the macro scale, the characteristics of the nano-sized materials are dramatically different from the characteristics of the block materials which are substantially made of the same substance. Most methods of generating nano patterns are achieved by growing patterns spot by spot, by imprinting directly, such as Taiwan patent No. I248859: a manufacturing method of a nanoimprint imprinter, or by etching. However, there exists a serious limitation to commercializing products by previous methods.
In the assays for nanoindentation in recent years, scientists observe that there exist hillocks along <110> direction as indenting on the (001) Au surface by STM. The phenomenon is confirmed via our atomistic simulations on (001) Au surface during nanoindentation.
With the discovery of the phenomenon, the inventor researches in many ways on the basis of engaging in research for many years and a lot of practical experience. Finally, the method for generating nano patterns upon material surfaces is proposed for implementation.